What You Didn't Know About Me
by oswinnaylor
Summary: After Eddi's recent departure, Luc's world has been turned upside down. But can a new chain of events finally help him to get what he really deserves in life? LOTS OF LOVELY LEDDI. Feature my own character Charlotte Camsea.
1. Chapter 1

"Why now?" I whined down the phone. I guess I was just being lazy, but seriously, why now?

"Charlotte." he replied. Why so desperate?

"Is she really causing you that much a problem?" I whined again.

"What do you think? Would I really call you if it wasn't urgent?" he sarcastically replied, like usual…

"Hmm, I guess so. I'll be there as soon as I can!" I reassured him that I wouldn't let him down, but it has been seven years since we last saw each. But no matter how much time we spend on the phone together it will still be awkward, right?

I'm Charlotte Camsea, 24 years of age. Born in Glasgow and have been a care kid all my life, until I left at the age of 16 to pursue my medical career. Life has always been tough on me, especially since I… Well… I can't say. it's too harsh to remember…

That man I was on the phone to, that was just my older brother. He has some girlfriend problems, or something like that. Which is unusual as he's such a weird non-relationship/ lovey-dovey person that I'd never have him down as a type in a relationship. So he must really love this woman.

Well, he better realise how lucky he is that today's my first day at _that _hospital, so I'll be ready to help out anytime he wants me to…

So, here I am, the great Holby City General Hospital, never thought I'd end up here. Even someone like my brother is here (he has quite high and strict standards), which must mean it's a good hospital, or he came to save it. I mean attempt to, as he would most likely fail, knowing him. He'd bail out and go AWOL and no one will ever see him again. It's happened a few times, but it seems like he's actually stayed in one place for almost a year, which is impressive, for him.

As I walked through the car park entrance, some idiot almost killed me! But was that- No, it can't be… Why would I see her here? Weird…

Oh look, there he is. But why outside? It's not like him to be outside. Wait, is he crying?! Luc… What's going on…

Oh well, it's not the time to think about that, I need to get to AAU, as it is my first day as an F1. I need to speak to, um, Michael Spence. Interesting. So, AAU is on the ground floor and is right… Here!

"I'm, um, looking for Michael Spence. Do you know where I can find him?" I asked someone. He was quite chubby with grey hair, and looked quite friendly.

"Ah, you must be the new F1!" he exclaimed. "I'm Sacha Levy, just call me Sacha. And yes, Michael's office is just down there."

Sacha guided me down to his office and left me to it. I took a deep breath, shut my eyes and knocked.

"Yes?" Mr Spence called. It sounded American, I think.

"It's me, Charlotte Camsea, the new F1?" I nervously said as I made my way through into his office.

"Ah, finally you've arrived. Um, sorry your first shift is a night. But you did ask to start as soon as possible, and we did get you in. So, if you wanna complain, you only have yourself to blame." he said.

I just smiled and backed away to start work.

"So, you're the new F1." someone sternly said from behind me. I recognised it, too. It was Luc…

"Yes… It's me. What's up with you?" I asked, noticing there was something wrong.

"Nothing, I'm fine. But here, you're my colleague, okay?" he sternly replied.

"It's been a while though." I mumbled as I walked away.

Now I guess isn't the time to be worrying about him and whatever's going on.

So I made my way to the locker room, got my scrubs, got changed and was ready to go. But I forgot to turn my phone off, back I go. Oh look, one message, from… Eddi?

_Hiya tell Luc im sorry + I love him x_

What's happened… Why would Eddi want to say sorry to my brother?

Why wasn't anything making sense?

I needed something to take my mind off it all, so I slumped down at the main desk and decided to bury my head in paperwork, until the night's work finally gets started.

"Dr. Camsea!" Sacha yelled. Well, that didn't take long.

"What is it?!" I questioned as I jogged over to the entrance of the ward.

"Nothing. I'm just checking your reaction time. It's pretty good!" he replied with a soft smile on his face.

Like what I did with Mr Spence before, I just smiled and backed away…

"Charlotte!" I heard from the other side of the ward, but this time it was real. But, I'll be working with my brother. The amazing Luc Hemingway…

"Dr Camsea, patient notes please." he ordered.

"Yup." I replied and rushed off to get them.

It did feel weird working along side him. I hadn't seen him in years, and I had no idea how he recognised me. Probably the hair and the accent, but still, Hemingway's got good memory!

"Dr Camsea!" Luc called again. "Don't worry I've got them. Michael wants you, so you'd better go see him."Obviously I did as he said, and made my way over to Michael's office, again. Then I knocked, again. Basically I did the same as the last time. Which wasn't that long ago.

"Come in, Camsea." a voice came from inside. And with a happy but professional smile on my face, I softly burst in. If that's possible."You wanted me?" I asked.

"Err, yeah. I need some help and as you are Hemingway number 2." What?! How did he find out that!

"How do you-"

"I overheard you two earlier. Plus, you can tell."

"We don't even look like each other. I'm ginger and Scottish and he's… well bald and English."

"It's just a good guess.""Really?"

"Really."

"Yeah right. What do you stalk me or something?"

"Might do."

"Or do you love me or something?"

"Might do."

I realised I wasn't going to get anywhere by talking so I just stared. Stared into his eyes, and he just gazed back. So I gave up and left, simple as that.

"I'm gonna buy you a coffee in the morning, ok?" Michael called just before I shut the door behind me. I just turned back around, smiled, nodded gently, then left. Work first though. Before this coffee. I don't even like coffee… Oh well!

As I made my way out to the ward I realised that I'd left something in my locker; my nametag! I rushed back over to the locker room and before I entered, there was a strange noise coming from inside. Like, music. I think it was a phone, but whose?

I decided to go investigate and there on the bench was Luc's phone. It was Eddi, calling him. But why Eddi? What has been going on while I wasn't around? Maybe Liam knows…

I made my way over to my locker and without hesitation opened it and turned my phone on. Liam has been my good friend for a while, and has always been there for me. As well as introducing me to some amazing people.

2 messages pinged through before I had the chance to call him. One voice message, from Liam himself. And a text, from Louis!

It read: _Hi! Sorry I havent seen ya in a while. Very busy here at work! Just come back from america. Millions of screaming fans! Speak soon X_

Sorry Lou, I'm busy now. Anyway, time to call Liam. I raised the phone to my ear and waited for him to pick up. Come on. Come on. Liam!

No answer. Four times. I hope everything's alright.

*beep beep* *beep beep*

My pager, oh well this will have to wait!

"Luc! What is it?" I yelled as I burst onto the ward and ran over.

"Right, we got… W-we got.." Luc couldn't seem to say it. So I took over.

"Liam McKee…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading it! Any guesses who Louis is next? He's a real person and famous... xxx**

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I grasped his hand and stood there, frozen.

"Charlotte, let me do this." Michael whispered in my ear as he gently pushed me away from the bed.  
"Who stitched this?!" Luc questioned, loudly as he observed the stiches in Liam's head. I couldn't do anything but stand there in sorrow.  
"Who do you think?" someone said sarcastically from behind the porter.  
"E-Eddi?" Luc stuttered. Eddi walked to Luc, stopped, and then smiled. It must be true then… Were they together?  
"Shall I take you to the relatives' room?" I suggested to Eddi, to let Luc and Michael do their job.  
"No, just take me to Michael's office…" Eddi replied in a slow, sad and slightly depressing way.  
"Sure." I understood why she wanted she wanted to. It must've felt like home to her. She was only gone a few hours, but obviously she must've already missed the place.

I guided her over and sat her down. Then I sat on the opposite side of the office.

"What happened?" I asked in a reassuring way.  
"We stopped off at this service station, I needed the toilet." Eddi started to explain. "He tripped and hit his head in the car park. The nearest hospital was Holby so I drove him here and stitched him up in the lab. But then he collapsed and… I just had to… I didn't want to, I had no choice."  
"You made the right choice. But you do have some guts coming back here. Especially as you two almost ran me over on your way out!" I exclaimed, trying to cheer her up. Eddi smiled back.  
"I guess I better go and see him, please come later, he'll want to see you." Eddi said as she left the room.

I sat there for a while, collecting my thoughts. It was weird and so upsetting seeing Liam in this situation. We'd been friends since we were little. There's a three-year age gap between us, but we're always together, along with Louis, who's a year younger than Liam. He's doing well from himself, but I don't like to talk about that, because to me he's just Louis, that average Doncaster lad.

It wasn't long before I decided to see how things were going, and to get some work done.

"Dr Camsea!" someone called as she rushed up to me. She was Chinese and quite small, but she seemed nice.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Mr Spence asked me to come and get you to work on Darwin for a while, because of how you are with a certain patient on AAU."  
"Oh, okay. Thank you. I'll go get my stuff."  
"Sure, I'll come with you. I'm on my break, need something to do!"  
"But you're doing a job…"  
"On my break! Yep, that's busy me, never stopping! I'm Dr Tara Lo by the way, you?"  
"Dr Charlotte Hem- err, I mean Camsea. Dr Charlotte Camsea! But call me Charlotte, I can call you Tara, right?"  
"Yeeaaah sure! So, is it your first day then?"  
"Yup. You been here a while?"  
"Uh huh. Not that long though!"  
"Cool. Anyway, let's get going then. I need to get out of here."

So, Darwin ward the Holby home of CT. It should be an interesting place, most likely not as busy as AAU, but it's where the real hard and complex work is done. Also the life and death situation and sad stories the patients have to tell. It's a shame I won't be on AAU for a while, but I'm sure Darwin will be equally as good.

It took me a while but I finally found the locker room, and believe me, it's so much quieter up here. I like the scrubs colour, but of course that's not THAT important, but they are pretty nice.

I've already assessed my first patient and I think the transplant surgeon said I could observe a procedure later! You can get settled in here quickly, that Tara girl must have screwed up really badly by the way she was telling me about my first day, it's not bad at all!

"Can Dr Charlotte Camsea please make her way down to AAU and report to Mr Hemingway immediately, thank you." I heard on the loudspeaker, I wonder what's wrong…

"Luc!" I yelled as I burst into his office.

"Ah, Liam's woken up. Thought I'd let you know." He replied.

"Good, how's he doing?"  
"He's stable, for now."  
"Do you know what's wrong?"  
"No, it doesn't seem like the fact he tripped has anything to do with it. So we're still running tests."  
"Okay. How's Eddi?"  
"I haven't spoken to her yet."  
"Why?"  
"It's not the right time, her brother's critically ill, and she's trying to recover from a drug addiction."  
"But you love her, right?"  
"I don-"  
"Bloody hell Luc, it's obvious. She loves you and you love her. Just speak to her!"  
"I've hurt her too much."  
"Come on Luc, you know Eddi too well. She's not mad at you, she just needs support."  
"Fine, I'll try."  
"Good!" I couldn't help but smile, it was cute. These two are not the most obvious couple but I just know that they're made for each other.

I decided to not linger on AAU for too long, and I still haven't told Louis!

"Oh, Charlotte, Louis' here." Luc called as he walked onto the ward, with Louis closely following!

"LOUIS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I launched on him, it was so great to see him again.

"Hi! I made it! Thanks Luc, how are you both by the way?" Louis asked.

"Well, I'm fine. But Luc's well… Not. Wait, do you think you could help? Come with me." I replied and then dragged Louis into Michael's office.

"So, what is it?" I could tell Louis was impatient to find out.

"Well, Luc is in love, simple as that. But, it's with Eddi, and I'm stuck on what to do. And now Liam's really ill, I don't know what to do. So I need your-" I was cut off by an unexpected visitor, Eddi.

"Need help with what?"


	3. Chapter 3

Liam did survive, but Eddi and Luc went off (with Liam, to help him get better), so I was left again. Luc did come back, but not full time, plus it's been a while since I'd seen Eddi, so life will never really recover from this. But I hope one day they will recover. I certainly have, as after a life like mine, you learn to forgive and forget.

The End.


End file.
